The little merman (El pequeño tritón)
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: "Cuando tengan quince años, podrán nadar en la superficie, hasta entonces, deberán permanecer bajo la seguridad del océano, la superficie tiene incontables peligros, los humanos son temibles, así que, queridos hijos, aguarden hasta el momento en que sean mayores"(...) . "La inocencia es un veneno, y el amor, mata"


The Little merman

Resumen: "Cuando tengan quince años, podrán nadar en la superficie, hasta entonces, deberán permanecer bajo la seguridad del océano, la superficie tiene incontables peligros, los humanos son temibles, así que, queridos hijos, aguarden hasta el momento en que sean mayores" aquella voz era la del rey del mar, un anciano que tenía tres hermosos hijos, sus nombres, Haruka, Nagisa y Rei. "La inocencia es un veneno, y el amor, mata", eso aprendería el mayor de los trillizos después de enamorarse de un príncipe… humano.

Notas del fanfic:

Es similar al cuento "the Little mermaid" de Hans Christian Andersen, no es la versión comprada por Disney, así que, están advertidos.

Notas del Capítulo: Capitulo único.

.0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o

La luz solar, portadora de vida y calor, se filtraba a través del agua cristalina del océano, haciendo que un palacio subacuático brillará más de lo esperado. Aquel inmueble fantástico, estaba elaborado de corales y conchas de caracol, alrededor, había grandes jardines llenos de corales de colores, anemonas y algas.

El poseedor de este castillo mágico era el rey de los mares, ahí, vivía junto a sus seis hijos, sin embargo, los consentidos eran los tres menores, los trillizos. El mayor era Haruka, el que seguía era Nagisa, y el menor era Rei. Ambos, aún menores de edad, pasaban sus días aprendiendo como lidiar con el día en que subieran a la superficie.

"Cuando tengan quince años, podrán nadar en la superficie, hasta entonces, deberán permanecer bajo la seguridad del océano, la superficie tiene incontables peligros, los humanos son temibles, así que, queridos hijos, aguarden hasta el momento en que sean mayores", esas habían sido las palabras del rey del mar para sus tres hijos menores, y ahora, diez años después, el momento en el que los tres príncipes subirían a la superficie se acercaba.

-¡Estoy emocionado por ir allá a fuera, ver por mí mismo, lo que nuestros hermanos han contado!-. Vociferó Nagisa, el hermano de en medio, su sonrisa era hermosa, poseía dos hermosos rubíes en los ojos, su rubio cabello era como el Sol, y su piel era blanca como la arena, siempre estaba irradiando felicidad, y tenía una rara obsesión por aventurarse a lo desconocido, sí, incontables veces lo pillaron tratando de subir a la superficie; el mayor de los trillizos, de nombre Haruka volteó su cabeza y miró a su hermano con desdén.

-¿A caso no te agrada estar aquí, en el mar?-.

Nagisa soltó una suave risita nerviosa y negó varias veces; Haruka, era el mayor de los trillizos, y además el más hermoso de los seis hermanos. Tenía una aleta azul, sus escamas eran brillantes como diamantes. Sus ojos eran azules, tan azul como el océano, sus cabellos eran negros como el más profundo abismo, su piel era blanca como la espuma del mar, y su voz era la más hermosa de todas. Sin embargo, Haruka tenía el carácter conservador y maduro de su padre, a pesar de su edad, la idea de salir del agua, le parecía completamente desagradable. A diferencia de sus cinco hermanos, él no quería salir a la superficie. Él amaba el agua, y nada cambiaria eso.

-Yo si tengo el interés de ver que hay allá arriba-. Dijo Rei el menor de los tres; él era un joven atractivo y buen atleta, además de genio y elegante, sus cabellos eran azules como el mar en la oscuridad, sus ojos eran violeta, como el coral y tenía una sonrisa hermosa; Rei había pasado gran parte de su vida realizando teorías sobre cómo era la tierra, recopilando información de su padre, su abuela y sus hermanos mayores.

Sin embargo, para Haruka aquello eran simples tonterías.

El día en que los príncipes cumplieron quince años, después de la fiesta en el palacio, se les permitió salir. La abuela y el rey les miraron desde el palacio, conscientes de que los príncipes ya no eran niños. El primero en aventurarse fue Nagisa, seguido por Rei. Haruka se quedó atrás, dudoso, sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos el también salió a la superficie; sintió como sus cabellos se echaban hacia atrás mojados, despejando por completo su frente, por primera vez, Haruka pudo mirar a total plenitud el cielo azul, la brisa suave y tranquila rozó su mejilla como si de una dulce caricia se tratara. Buscó a sus hermanos con la mirada, y les observó ahí, jugueteando entre la marea.

¿Por qué la superficie le maravillaba tanto? ¿Por qué le emocionaba de esa manera?

Cuando el Sol tocó el mar, los príncipes debían volver a casa. Nagisa y Rei bajaban entre risas diciendo cuan maravilloso era aquel mundo, sin embargo, Haruka se quedó atrás, apretó el puño y ladeó el rostro, sí, estaba enojado con él mismo, porque por un pequeño momento, quiso que el atardecer nunca hubiese llegado, para poder así, estar más tiempo en la superficie. Nadó al contrario de sus hermanos, sin embargo cuando estos se dieron cuenta, Haruka ya se había perdido entre el oscuro océano.

Y entonces, el príncipe se sentó en un coral petrificado, recargando su barbilla en su mano con el entrecejo fruncido, por primera vez en toda su corta vida, deseó estar fuera del agua, algo que jamás le había pasado por la cabeza.

-Fue una tontería- se dijo – simplemente fue la emoción inicial. Después simplemente desaparecerá.

En ese momento, cuando pretendía irse, una sombra se postró sobre él.

Haruka se levantó de su lugar y nadó tranquilamente para inspeccionar que era aquello, cuando su cabeza salió del agua, logró ver un enorme barco que se iluminaba con cientos de luces, que estallaban en el cielo haciendo una lluvia de estrellas; el joven nadó hacia aquella embarcación y escuchó las risas y la música de la gente, la estaban pasando bien.

Levantó un poco más la cara para poder ver con mejor precisión, topándose, con un joven que reía alegre. Debía admitir que las luces lo maravillaron, pero aquel humano que bailaba alegre lo habían hechizado de sobremanera.

Sus ojos azules siguieron a aquel humano, sin perderlo, jamás había visto algo así, los humanos eran hermosos; aquel príncipe, sobresalía de los demás que estaban ahí. Desde el primer momento, Haruka sintió esa misma sensación que sentía al nadar entre aguas profundas, aquella misma corriente eléctrica que empezaba desde su nuca hasta su cola. Al mirar aquellos orbes verdes, como el color de las algas al ser tocadas por el Sol, brillaban. Sus cabellos se mecían juguetones y ese rostro… se parecía tanto a aquella estatua en el jardín del palacio.

De pronto, la marea comenzó a moverse agresiva y violenta, las velas del barco fueron levantadas, los marineros corrieron a cubierta, las nubes grises tapizaron el cielo ocultando las estrellas y el terrible sonido "trash" "trash" que hacían los truenos había sustituido a la música.

La tormenta era fuerte, ya que, incluso para Haruka, apenas y podía mantenerse estable entre la feroz marea, tratando de no perder de vista a su príncipe; la lluvia comenzó a caer, escandalosa, el viento era insoportable, el barco crujía y la madera crepitaba. El palo mayor se partió por la mitad como si fuese paja, el barco comenzó a tambalearse de un lado a otro a causa de la horrible marea, el agua entraba por todos lados, arrasando con lo que se le cruzara en su camino.

Haruka comprendió que el peligro para aquellos humanos era inminente, pues incluso para él, era difícil nadar en esas condiciones, con cautela y precaución el joven tritón esquivó las grandes maderas que poco a poco se desprendían de la nave.

"Crush" "Chash" se escuchó en la oscura y violenta noche, un rayo que cayó desde el cielo, iluminó la escena y, entre maderos y objetos contundentes pertenecientes del barco, los ojos de Haruka lograron apreciar el preciso momento en el que el barco se partía por la mitad, el joven tritón, miró a lo lejos, como los hombres del navío se ahogaban entre las bravas olas, pero Haruka no tenía tiempo para ayudarles a ellos, él solo buscaba a su príncipe.

Nadó y nadó, esquivando y resistiendo, y cuando al fin lo halló, este comenzaba a hundirse, la felicidad inundó el corazón de Haruka, pues pensó, que ahora que el príncipe se hundía, estaría con él, en el reino de las sirenas, pero como un flash, recordó que los humanos no podían respirar bajó el agua, y sin dudarlo, nadó hacia el fondo, buscándolo con la mirada y hallándolo a unos cuantos metros de él, su aleta se impulsó con mayor fuerza y abrazó a su príncipe, estaba muy pesado y la marea no ayudaba en mucho, sin embargo, si no se apresuraba, su príncipe moriría, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, nadó hacia la superficie, al llegar arriba buscó un madero para poder ayudarse de él y llegar a la orilla, con cuidado de que su príncipe no tragara más agua.

Cuando la arena se coloreó, Haruka notó que ya estaba amaneciendo, estaba exhausto, miraba de vez en vez a su querido príncipe, angustiado de que estuviese muerto, alzó la mirada y, al llegar a la playa, le dejó sobre la cálida y limpia arena, procurando que los rayos gentiles del Sol acariciaran su rostro. Se quedó un momento ahí, cerca del príncipe, comprendió que había quebrantado la regla inicial del reino "Nunca tener contacto con los humanos", y ahora no solo había salvado a uno, sino que también estaba en la tierra, Haruka acarició con sus manos el rostro del príncipe y después miró con mayor detenimiento el lugar en donde estaba. A la lejanía, se observaba una montaña, cubierta de nieve, que poco a poco se derretiría, más cerca, pero aún a una distancia considerable, se hallaba una pequeña capilla, en donde las campanas sonaban, fuerte y claras, llamando a los pueblerinos a tomar la misa, el cielo estaba tan despejado, y el Sol brillante, la marea tranquila y silenciosa y la brisa suave y dulce, hacían dudar que realmente en la noche, una terrible tormenta hubiese dado lugar, sin embargo, los restos de la embarcación que llegaban a la orilla gracias a las olas, desmentían lo que la pacifica mañana trataba de ocultar.

Haruka miró una vez más a su príncipe y después volvió al mar, ocultándose entre la espuma y entre una fila de rocas que sobre salían del agua. Aguardó ahí esperando a que alguien llegara con su príncipe, y, al cabo de un rato, el momento llegó.

Un joven llegó y miró al príncipe, llamó a un grupo más de jóvenes. Hubo movimientos, Haruka estuvo ahí, observando que nada malo le pasara a su príncipe. Sin embargo, el príncipe despertó, Haruka sintió una enorme felicidad en su pecho y después, observó como el príncipe sonreía alegre a todos los muchachos que estaban ahí, a todos, menos a él, que lo había salvado, ignorando, que un tritón había salvado su vida.

Haruka volvió a casa, triste.

Cuando sus hermanos le vieron llegar, lo notaron más serio y distante que en otras ocasiones, su padre le regaño por haber estado fuera del castillo toda la noche, pero lo pasó por alto, pues Haruka no era de esos niños que con todo fervor, deseaban estar allá en la superficie, Haruka era el único tritón que amaba estar nadando, al contrario de todas las sirenas y tritones del palacio, inclusive, de él mismo. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Sin embargo, Nagisa y Rei sabían que algo malo había visto Haruka durante su ausencia aquella noche.

Casi todos los días, Haruka se despertaba temprano, antes del alba, y después, antes de volver a casa, nadaba a aquel lugar, en donde había dejado a su querido príncipe; durante aquellas visitas aprendió muchas cosas que solían hacer los humanos. Miraba a muchas personas caminar por ahí, pero nunca más al príncipe.

Su único consuelo era estar en el jardín durante las noches, observando aquella estatua que estaba ahí, tan similar a su querido príncipe humano.

Ahogándose en su propia aflicción, no pudo seguir guardando más el secreto, y le dijo aquella situación a sus hermanos Nagisa y Rei y a un amiga cercana de el trio llamada Gou, ella, les dijo que también había visto la fiesta en el barco, y que también sabía dónde estaba situado el palacio del príncipe humano.

Y fue entonces que los cuatro emprendieron el viaje a escondidas de las sirenas y tritones mayores, al fin llegaron a su destino.

-Es aquí, Haruka-sama-. Habló Gou señalando el lugar por el que debía nadar, Haruka sintió y subió a la superficie, entonces miró aquel palacio de colores brillantes, dorados y blancos, que, con la luz del Sol se veían espléndidos. Era un palacio grande, con enormes ventanas y jardines inmensos, y al centro, podía ver una enorme fuente que lanzaba chorros de agua hacia el cielo azul, formando así, un pequeño arcoíris.

Esa, fue la primera vez que Haruka fue al lugar donde vivía el príncipe, pues después de aquel día, todas las tardes, Haruka emprendía su viaje, con la esperanza de volver a verlo. A veces, volvía a quebrantar las reglar, llegando hasta la arena y quedarse ahí, otras veces, a escondidas, solía ir por las noches.

Y entonces lo miraba, desde esos momentos en que decidió salir por las noches, era capaz de verlo a lo lejos, caminando en la playa, o navegando cerca de la orilla, él se sentía feliz con el simple hecho de verlo de lejos; recordaba aquellos momentos en los que, su querido príncipe permanecía moribundo entre las olas salvajes, recordó su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho y también aquel beso que le había robado mucho antes de llegar a la orilla… pero su príncipe… él… ni siquiera lo conocía, ni en fantasías ni en sueños.

Había comenzado a sentir un interés especial sobre la vida fuera del agua, algo que muchas veces le pareció repugnante. Quería saber más y más y más… así que, a causa de que sus hermanos no resolvieran sus dudas, fue hacia la sirena más sabia de todas, además de ser la consejera de su padre, ella era Miho Amakata.

-¿Los humanos, también mueren?- preguntó el joven tritón.

-Claro que sí-. Respondió Amakata con una sonrisa- pero, nosotros tenemos más vida que ellos; ellos mueren mucho antes que nosotros. La diferencia, es que nosotros al morir no volvemos a nacer, simplemente, nos convertimos en espuma del mar, no podemos seguir más allá de nuestro tiempo límite de vida. Pero ellos, al final de sus días, su alma sube al cielo y, entonces si son merecedores de ello, su alma se vuelve inmortal…- Concluyó.

-Eso significa… que no podré nadar… y no podré ir allá al lugar que van los humanos cuando mueren… Señorita Amakata-habló Haruka con temor en su voz- ¿No hay posibilidad de poder estar más tiempo, tener un alma inmortal?-.

-La hay- dijo Amakata- pero, es algo imposible. Para conseguir un alma inmortal, deberías poseer el amor de un humano; un humano que se entregue a ti a toda costa, que te amé más que a su padre y madre. Es así como conseguirás un alma eterna, sin embargo eso es imposible, allá en la superficie, todos creerían que eres un monstruo- dijo refiriéndose a su cola de pez – para ellos, es necesario que poseas un par de piernas.-

Sin embargo Haruka no podía olvidar a su querido príncipe, ahí se quedó, presa de la melancolía, sentado en su jardín. Limpió sus lágrimas y después se prometió que, lograría conquistar al príncipe, por todos los medio y, que al fin, ese amor que le entregaba, incluso más que el amor que le tenía al agua, fuese correspondido. Lograría tener un alma como la del príncipe, en donde, siempre estuvieran juntos. Y entonces recordó, que muy cerca del palacio, al aíslo, vivía el brujo del mar, un tritón hermoso pero, que fue condenado a vivir a las lejanías del reino desde pequeño, fue entonces que, Haruka decidió ir a verle.

Y Haruka nadó hacia aquel lugar, un lugar donde no crecía nada, un lugar aterrador, no había belleza como en el palacio, era un lugar tétrico, tenía mucho miedo, pero en su mente su príncipe habitaba, así que no se echó para atrás y continuó en su camino. Después de pasar entre cadáveres y demás llegó a la casa del brujo del mar, aquel tritón que había sido su amigo de infancia.

-Haru, sabía que vendrías- habló el joven tritón de cabellos rojos cual fuego, pero no le miró simplemente daba a entender que lo escuchaba- ¿sabes, Haru? Estas siendo un estúpido, pero eres mi amigo, y haré que tu deseo se haga realidad… La cola de pez que tanto amas, ¿en verdad quieres cambiarla por dos piernas? Esto es absurdo, deseas cambiar algo hermoso solo para convivir con los humanos y hacer que ese príncipe se enamoré de ti… Y después conseguir un alma inmortal ¿verdad?- Y aquel tritón que respondía por el nombre de Rin soltó una suave risita- Realmente eres impredecible, pero estás de suerte el día de hoy- prosiguió Rin, el brujo del mar- esta mañana hice este elixir, y vaya que tienes suerte, pues de no haberlo terminado hoy, debiste esperar más de un año. De acuerdo, así serán las cosas… Al amanecer, nadarás hasta la orilla y lo beberás. Cuando lo hayas hecho, tu cola de pez desaparecerá y en su lugar, tendrás un par de piernas. Pero, te advierto, te dolerá. Será como si mil dagas cortasen la piel de tus piernas, incesantes a cada paso que des, a cada movimiento que hagas. Cuando los humanos te vean, dirán que eres el ser más hermoso y perfecto que existe…-hizo una pausa, esperando que Haruka desistiera de sus planes- si decides aceptar, yo te ayudaré.

-Sí, lo haré-. Habló Haruka decidido, pensando en su príncipe y en su alma inmortal… estaba ansioso.

-Pero- habló Rin tratando de que Haruka desistiera – ten en cuenta, que si cambias de opinión, no podrás volver aquí, al océano, no volverás a ver a tus hermanos, ni a tu padre, ni a tu abuela, ni a nosotros tus amigos, deberás estar ahí, en la tierra… Pero, si no consigues que él se enamoré de ti, te convertirás en espuma el día después de que el declaré su amor a otra persona que no seas tú.-

-Acepto- respondió Haruka, con terror en la mirada y dolor en su pecho… incluso renunciaba al agua.

-Pero… Ya sabes cómo es esto, Haru. Debes pagarme.- prosiguió Rin, aun tratando de que Haruka desistiera de sus planes- ya sabes que esto no es nada barato. Posees la más hermosa voz de todo el mar, y sé que con ella, desearás hechizar al príncipe humano para que se enamore de ti. Y por ello, me la entregarás a mí. Ese es mi precio, Haru.

-Entonces, tómala.- Respondió con seguridad apretando su puño.

Rin ladeó el rostro, pues al haber firmado ya no había nada que el pudiese hacer.

-Entonces, saca la lengua. Que la he de cortar- y Rin comenzó a preparar el brebaje, con sus dientes con el filo de los colmillos de un tiburón, rasgó su brazo y entonces la roja sangre cual su cabello cayó al brebaje, cuando al fin la pócima estaba lista, se la entregó a Haruka- aquí tienes….

Haruka sacó la lengua la cual fue cortada con una daga y entregada a Rin, a forma de pago por el brebaje, y entonces, Haruka quedó mudo para siempre.

Y, Haruka nadó lejos de la casa del brujo del mar, con un dolor insoportable, al pasar cerca del palacio de su padre, observó como la oscuridad reinaba y el silencio, seguramente sus hermanos y su padre y su abuela y la señorita Amakata ya estarían durmiendo, trató de no llorar, y con la punta de sus dedos envió besos, le dio la espalda y nadó a la superficie.

Cuando llegó al palacio del príncipe, Haruka se sentó en la playa, y miró el brebaje, suspiró y lo bebió sin desperdiciar ninguna gota. El dolor se hizo presente, un dolor terrible y sin piedad, no pudo gritar, todo eso, valía la pena por el príncipe de ojos verdes, sin embargo el dolor se hizo más fuerte y Haruka cayó inconsciente a la arena fría de la noche.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la luz del Sol le lastimó un poco, Haruka entonces se levantó despacio mirando que, en vez de su hermosa cola azul con escamas brillantes, había un par de piernas, blancas y fuertes, suaves cual seda, sonrió para sus adentros y en ese instante, cuando giró su cabeza miró que, el príncipe de los ojos verdes estaba ahí, a su lado, Haruka se sorprendió de sobremanera y trató de esconder su desnudez.

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Te ha pasado algo?-.

Haruka escuchó la voz del príncipe, tan dulce y suave, Haruka quiso decir algo, gritar "Estoy aquí, príncipe mío…", pero recordó que ahora era mudo, sólo pudo desviar la mirada llena de pena. El príncipe entendió entonces su situación y le sonrió con ternura, una sonrisa que reflejaba más pena que otra cosa, una sonrisa que Haruka no deseaba ver.

-Bueno, entiendo. Mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana-.

Y en ese instante, el príncipe ayudó a que Haruka se pusiera de pie, y entonces comprendió que Rin no mentía en lo absoluto. Cada paso que daba era un dolor insoportable, quería llorar, pero con solo mirar al príncipe que le sonreía tan hermosamente el dolor se achicaba, todo valía la pena, todo solo por él.

Todos se sorprendieron de Haruka, el hermoso joven que había llegado, no solo por su perfecto andar, sino por aquella apariencia que daba un aire mágico y fantástico.

De inmediato, Haruka fue llenado de obsequios, finas y lujosas prendas, todas a su medida, todas para él. Muchas veces, en el palacio llegaban personas para entretener al príncipe y a sus padres, entendió que el príncipe Makoto se entusiasmaba al oír cantar a las personas que llegaban ahí.

"Si tan solo hubieses escuchado mi voz antes de haberla entregado a cambio de piernas…" Se lamentaba Haruka, pues estaba seguro que Makoto se hubiese enamorado de él sin dudarlo.

Poco a poco el príncipe se fue encariñando con el joven de los ojos azules, el joven misterioso, por ello pidió que la habitación de Haruka quedará justo frente a la suya, y así fue. Quería estar cerca de Haruka todo el tiempo, ordenó que le confeccionaran un traje de amazona para que el joven de ojos azules pudiese acompañarlo a cabalgar por la playa todas las mañanas, otras veces el príncipe trató de enseñarle a Haruka a nadar, pero usar las piernas para algo que antes él era el mejor, ahora era un agonizante martirio, sin embargo no daba queja alguna, todo valía la pena por el príncipe.

Cuando todo el mundo dormía, Haruka solía salir para lavarse las piernas con agua del mar, aquello le relajaba y aminoraba el insoportable dolor.

-¡Haru! ¡Haru!-. Escuchó a la lejanía, entonces alzó el rostro mirando a sus hermanos Nagisa y Rei acompañados de Gou entre la marea, Haruka entonces levanto su mano y les llamó desde donde estaban. Los jóvenes acudieron al verle ahí.

-¡Haru, hemos estado tan preocupados!-. Habló Nagisa abalanzándose sobre su hermano para abrazarle con fuerza.

Haruka separó a Nagisa y asintió con firmeza, entonces los tres jóvenes entendieron que Haruka estaba bien, y él se los demostró con una sonrisa.

-Si es así- Habló Rei- Vendremos de visita todas las noches-.

Y así fue, cada noche, cuando Haruka lavaba sus piernas en agua del mar, sus hermanos y sus pocos amigos iban hasta él para visitarlo, y, a lo lejos podía ver a su padre y a su abuela, que no se atrevían a acercarse más de lo establecido, entonces pensaba en ellos, su familia de siempre y en cuanto los extrañaba ahora.

Los días pasaban, y el príncipe quería más a aquel "pequeño delfín" como solía decirle, pero no como para enamorarse de él.

"¿Acaso no me quieres?" Pensaba Haruka mirando al príncipe, que por alguna razón, la mayoría de las veces podía leer sus ojos, su mirada, su ser entero.

-Claro que sí, "pequeño delfín" solía decirle- eres la persona que más se ha apegado a mí, como un dulce gatito, siempre leal, y cuando me voy sin decirte, ¿te molestas, verdad?- el príncipe soltó una suave risita y después continuó- ¿sabes? Hace un tiempo, cuando cumplí dieciséis años, mi barco en el que se daba lugar una gran fiesta naufragó. Aquellos momentos, en los que trataba de salvarme en medio del mar, fueron los más aterradores en toda mi vida… la marea me llevó hasta la orilla y entonces un muchacho, parecido a ti, me rescató. Él vivía en una capilla donde estudiaba. Solamente lo vi dos veces, pero eso fue suficiente para amarlo por siempre… - Haruka apretó el puño y frunció el entrecejo, ladeó el rostro para que el príncipe no viera aquel horrible rostro que estaba produciendo su impotencia- Pero –continuó- tú eres el único que está logrando desterrar su imagen de mi mente y mi corazón; el nunca saldrá de aquella iglesia, por eso tú has llegado hasta mí, nunca nos separemos.

"¡Pero si yo he sido quien te salvó la vida! ¡Yo fui quien nadó como loco para llevarte a la orilla, yo sacrifiqué mi voz, mi familia, mi casa, el mar… todo lo que en el mundo más amaba porque te amo más que todo eso!... Yo vi a ese joven el cual fue contigo, pero… ¿no lo volverás a ver, verdad? Él nunca saldrá de la capilla a la que está sujeto… y entonces, yo te amaré, te cuidaré y te querré por siempre" pensó Haruka tratando de aminorar su dolor.

Una mañana de sol hermoso, Makoto fue hacia Haru que dibujaba algo, y le dijo:

-Debo partir, mis padres quieren que conozca a un joven amigo de la familia-.

Haruka frunció el entrecejo con molestia, Makoto sonrió y tomó el rostro de Haruka entre sus manos.

-No te enojes, Haru. No podría querer a otro ser como te quiero a ti, si algún día me llego a enamorar de alguien, ese serás tú-. Y posó sus labios sobre los suaves y pequeños labios de Haruka fundiéndose en un suave y tranquilo beso, después acarició su negra cabellera y Haruka se acorrucó sobre el pecho de Makoto, pensando que pronto estaría con él y su alma sería inmortal, como la de su querido príncipe.

Durante el viaje Makoto le contó sobre las maravillas que había visto debajo del mar, cuando nadaba para recolectar conchas, Haruka solo sonreía, pues él ya conocía cada rincón del mar, pero el solo escuchar la voz de Makoto lo llenaba de felicidad.

El día en que llegaron al reino vecino para conocer a la familia amiga del reino Tachibana, el pueblo se coloreó y la música reinaba en el lugar, sin embargo, aquel joven, el príncipe del reino vecino no llegaba; según decían aquel joven había estado estudiando en un colegio especial, Haruka quería saber de quien se trataba, y cuando al fin llegó, pudo ver una cabellera rosácea, como el amanecer, y detrás de los mechones de cabello, unos ojos violetas y hermosos, se parecían mucho a los de su hermano Rei.

-Eres tú…- escuchó la voz de Makoto, y Haruka se sorprendió mil veces- eres el muchacho que me salvó aquel día, cuando la embravecida marea me llevó hasta la playa, eres tú…- Y entonces le abrazó con una dulzura impresionante- ¡estoy tan feliz! Dios ha cumplido mi mayor deseo, ¿no es así "pequeño delfín"? Tú más que nadie sabía lo que esto significaba para mí… Príncipe Kisumi, yo… te amo.-

Y aquello hizo estallar el corazón de Haruka, sin embargo sonrió suavemente, al amanecer, él ya sería espuma de mar.

Miró como su dulce príncipe estaba tan enamorado del otro, y viceversa, sus ojos miraban a la nada, ahora solo esperaba su muerte.

Al anochecer, Haruka miró como ambos jóvenes entraban solos a una habitación, Haruka se ocultó detrás de un muro y lloró en silencio, lloró como nunca lo hizo. Había perdido todo.

Después salió y se quedó mirando al mar, aquella sería la última vez que respiraría el mismo aire que el príncipe, comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta, consciente de que nadie más que la luna le observaba.

-¡Haru!-.

Y levantó la vista mirando a Rin cerca del barco, Haruka se sorprendió muchísimo por aquello y después le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas, sin embargo, observó que Rin había cortado su rojo cabello, después miró a Nagisa, Rei, Gou y sus otros tres hermanos que nadaban cerca del barco. Todos con el cabello corto.

-Escúchame bien Haru, si decidí ayudarte es porque te amo y quería que fueras feliz… Pensé que desistirías después de todo lo que implicaba…- Habló Rin pero después suspiró – no sé en qué estaba pensando, pero no hay tiempo. Nosotros, incluyendo a tu padre y tu abuela, también la señorita Amakata, todos, hemos dado nuestro cabello para hacer un nuevo elixir…- y con la ayuda de una ola, Rin subió hasta quedar a la altura de Haruka- esta es una daga cubierta con ese elixir, todo lo que tienes que hacer, es asesinar al príncipe, después con su sangre, debes hacer que tus pies se manchen, y tu cola volverá y podrás estar aquí, bajo el mar, con nosotros, viviendo trescientos años más… Pero recuerda que debe ser antes del amanecer, antes de que mueras… Cuando el sol toque el agua, uno de ustedes debe haber muerto.-

Haruka tomó la daga y asintió, entonces Rin besó sus labios con suavidad y descendió hasta tocar el agua; Haruka miró a sus hermanos, a Rin, a todos los que lo amaban ahí, pidiendo que lo hiciera, pidiendo que Haruka matara al príncipe.

Y entonces Haruka entró a la recamara en donde vio a Makoto y el príncipe Kisumi dormir, ambos abrazados. Las palabras de Rin resonaban en su cabeza, levantó la daga sobre el rostro durmiente de Makoto y no pudo evitar llorar… los primeros rayos del sol llegaron y Haruka salió de ahí, pidió disculpas a todos sus amigos, pero firme miró hacia el mar y se lanzó a él convirtiéndose en espuma.

Cuando Makoto preguntó por él, nadie supo que responder, y realmente nadie lo sabría. Haruka había muerto.

Convertido en espuma del mar, para nunca más volver a nacer, dejando atrás a todos los que lo amaban, perdiendo todo por amor… Amaba al príncipe con tanta inocencia, ahogándose en ella, entregándole todo cuanto poseía, y al final, aquella desilusión terminó matándolo.

A veces… la mejor muestra de amor, es decir adiós, y desearle dicha y felicidad.


End file.
